


there is a spotlight on us now

by kuro49



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Bruce is Jason's for as long as they have been together.





	there is a spotlight on us now

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to marourin to always encourage my worst tendencies, here is a possessive jaybird for your perusal.
> 
> and marourin drew [fanart for this too](https://twitter.com/Marourin/status/1074564150100033536)!!!!! ohhhh my godddd so good!!

 

Jason is a smart kid, knows the way Bruce’s eyes linger on the exact location that Dick Grayson’s tracker fall on the map.

Like a spotlight shined into the sky, it is easy to pinpoint just what the first Robin means.

 

He is sitting across from Bruce at the workbench. He is in a worn tee with the faded letters of the WE logo across his chest. Hair still dripping water, smelling faintly of shampoo and soap on top of the dissolving spray that gets the domino off for good after a long night of patrol. He is not in a shirt he owns. It is almost four in the morning and Jason is freshly showered in the expanse of the Batcave when Bruce finally looks at him without any disillusions that he is Robin.

He is also Jason.

If this is what it takes, Jason is not about to feel bad over it. Not when he craves it like a special kind of staved off hunger. He paints a target on his back every night just for this.

Dark eyes lingering along the pale skin of his forearm, Jason doesn't hesitate to turn the inside of his wrist to him.

“Go ahead, B.” Jason says, leaning across the tabletop. Lays it bare to Bruce with something a lot like that same possessive need inside of him. Jason swallows audibly, eyes cast in the shadows of his lashes as he looks at Bruce with every ounce of intent to say. “Put it in me.”

 

And Bruce does.

 

Gotham was always his, and everything within it is no different.

Bruce is Jason's for as long as they have been together. And if Bruce is looking for someone new to have and to keep, Jason finds it easy enough to admit to wanting to be kept.

 

Here is the thing, he knows Bruce needs this almost as badly as he does.

 

There is a bandage over where the tracker went in.

The cut of it is small. The procedure quick. The implication of it amplified by just what this means.

“B,” Jason starts, asking the only question remaining without any of the right words. “I won't forgive you if you lose me.”

When he is sitting up on the medbay bed, he doesn't have to look up to catch Bruce's eye. He is staring straight at him, smile curving his lips into a waning moon.

“I wouldn't forgive myself either, Jay.” Bruce tells him, smoothing down the edge of the bandage with a thumb. It is the first thing he's said to him all night outside of patrol, his voice low and raspy even without the modulator.

“You said so yourself, no take backs.” Jason says, kicking, mouth awry, eyes bright in the dark of the cave and the shadows Bruce hides in. “You _promise_.”

His intentions are spelled out and clear as day. He reaches out, tugs at the edge of Bruce's shirt. The clatter of the surgical scalpel on the metal tray should be deafening but neither one of them hears a thing. It is blood rushing in their ears, their breath caught inside of their throats.

 

"I do," Bruce answers.

 

Their mouths meet.

Bruising, and demanding, and unapologetic in every way Jason can convey this when he kisses Bruce for the first time.

Bruce pulls back an inch, just to have Jason reeling him right back in, unyielding even as his mouth goes soft and hot and pliant. His palm curling around Bruce's jaw to bring him close, fingertips stained in nicotine scratching faintly against the stubble setting in. Underneath the insistent pressure, Jason's tongue pushes out on an exhale while Bruce opens up on an inhale of a heated breath in one final surrender.

 

It is an awfully good look on a man like the Bat of Gotham.

 


End file.
